Goodbye
by l'il pirate
Summary: The remorse of losing someone is terrible, losing one slowly is even worse. Elizabeth is faced to feel that pain alone, she chose it but there is one person who doesn't believe she should go it alone. He comes for her when everything seems lost. W/E J/E


1**Hey guys. This is just a little story I thought up one rainy day I tried to get off Sparrobeth. I came up with this and ended up crying as I wrote it. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own anything, sadly no characters, or anything Disney or really anything else for that matter. **

**The story is a bit off the storyline but it's pretty clear. The only thing that's different is William never became 'Davy Jones' who did is left up to your imagination. **

**Please read and review. Thank you. **

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**Goodbye**

Elizabeth Swann Turner sat at the side of her bed, her hair in a loose and messy bun, her eyes full of tears as she held tightly to the strong rough hand of her husband. William Turner lay in their bed, limp and terribly ill, his ghostly appearance clearly hinting to what was next for the couple. They had been married two years now. Two wonderful years of everything they had ever wished for. Until William fell sick the past winter, and grew rapidly worse. Nothing could be done but wait.

Elizabeth's face was caked with tears, of the past gruelling weeks and her eyes locked on the hand she held to tightly too. Her love, her soul mate was slowly fading away. Elizabeth refused to believe he would leave her, he would live. He was strong and would pull through, she was sure of it, he had to. She was nothing without him. He had her dreams and her love wrapped up in one. She loved him more than anything and she would rather die than to watch him leave her like this, after they had been through so much together, one of the only people who truly understood her and loved her in spite of her wrongs.

Elizabeth prayed silently as she held his hand. His eyes were closed but he held onto her as well. His breathing was low and scarcely heard. The night was falling on them now, and another day was over, another sad and regrettable day. William would gave her another weak smile and tell what he told her every night. '_Tomorrow will be better, I promise._' Elizabeth would smile sadly and kiss him, each time fearing it would be the last. And then she would sit in the chair next to the bed and wait for him to fall asleep.

She spent the whole night, every night watching him as he slept, listening to pain to these frightfully scarce and quite breaths. She thought about their time together, all those beautiful years they spent together in adventure, love and health. Those years they spent with Jack Sparrow running around the Carribean and battling Davy Jones. And then when they were married and living on their own on the little island. The times they spent on the beach, walking through the fields, swimming in the ocean. The days she would visit him in the shop and tell all of her friends about how such and good and loving man and husband he was. Or the days they spent reading before the fire, sleeping in and taking little boat rides down the river in the gentle spring rain, laughing and dreaming as carefree young lovers. Elizabeth loved William so much. More than she had ever imagined someone could love another. As she watched his pale face, she remembered the day they were married. The day they battled Jones for the last time. How he had asked her amidst the fight was possibly one of the most romantic things he had ever done. Although their marriage had been full of such beautifully romantic moments and occasions, that was by far the one thing Elizabeth would never forget.

And as Elizabeth thought about this William slowly opened his eyes and looked at her as she stared at his hand in hers. He blinked slowly at is beautiful wife. The love of his life and the women he never thought he would ever be good enough to have. He looked at her with such love that tears formed in his eyes. He had dreamed about this girl as a child, the angel he thought she was and then as he grew up he would watch her silently, loving her, even when he knew they would never end up together. He promised her one day he would do anything for her, he loved her and he vowed to her as he watched her sleep every morning that he would never stop loving her, and he would never abandon her- he would make sure she was safe, never alone and loved her whole life. But this morning he never spoke, he didn't have time to. All he did was blink slowly and think of how much, how _deeply _he loved her and hoped, prayed she would be alright. And with that William Turner closed his eyes for the last time and slowly drifted away.

The next morning when Elizabeth awoke he was gone. He had died that night as she held his hand. Elizabeth was so hurt she didn't even cry or call for help. All she did was slowly get up from her chair and slowly get into bed beside him. She shock of not finding a breath in her beloved young husband cut through her like a knife. She put her hand around him, kissed his forehead and snuggled up beside his cool white form. Elizabeth put her face up to William's cold dead chest and laid there, next to her lover, next to her husband. She felt alone instantly and she closed in her eyes as she whispered to the cold dreary air to help her, to give her the strength to carry on, she had too- for William's sake. She had promised him she would if anything were to happen.

It was a week later when Elizabeth stood before the mirror in her now eternally dead and dreary room all dressed in black. It was the day of the funeral and it was as rainy and as dull as the day William had died. Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, her face was pale and drawn. She looked simply ghostly in the black clothes. She hadn't smiled since the day before William died, several days earlier. She was tired of everyone's sympathy and constant inquires after her, she spoke to no one, accepted no visitors and hide away from the world. She was hollow since William's death but she was still alive, she didn't want their attention. She just wanted a be alone and live out her life without anyone. Elizabeth ran her finger along the side of her face, she was so thin. She hadn't eaten in days and she hadn't even cried yet, the shock of his death was still fresh in her mind, she hadn't come to grips with it yet. She pulled the shawl over her shoulders and left the room to the noise of Mrs. Sanders waiting in the sitting room. Mrs. Sanders was the closest neighbours to the Turners, she had been there for Elizabeth all throughout William's illness and she had been by Elizabeth's side all throughout the past week, even if she hadn't wanted her. Elizabeth walked right by the silent old women and outside into the gloomy world without a word.

Mrs. Sanders walked Elizabeth to the small graveyard by the cliff overlooking the clear bay. Elizabeth stood in silence during the whole service as other wiped tears out of their eyes Elizabeth stared at the coffin being lowered into the ground, envying those crying. All she could think of was who was in that coffin. And slowly she began to whisper to William in her heart, as if he could hear her.

"_You knew me. You love me no matter what I did. My heart was yours since we met. You changed my life, my dreams _and _my heart. We knew each other in and out, we knew each other's dreams and memories. I was scared but you were there, always. I love you and I swear I always have. I cannot live without you so please help me to face another day. You have been the one for me, you were my love, my husband and my friend. I started missing you the moment you were gone... before you left me. I'm kneeling here begging you to help me through..." _Elizabeth kneeled at the end of his grave as everyone scattered as the rain began to fall gently. _"We're not suppose to say goodbye... it isn't suppose to..." _

Elizabeth placed her hand on the pile of brown soil her love was buried under. Suddenly her nose began to burn and tears rimmed her eyes.

"Don't make me do this alone." She begged aloud. "You can't leave me alone, please... don't leave me alone."

Elizabeth pulled herself up knowing it was pointless to beg now. There was nothing she or he could do. She was alone and nothing would change that.

Elizabeth was now drenched in rain, her clothes wet right through and her hair matted to her head and neck. She lingered at his grave another moment as she looked at the flowers spread across the damaged soil. She hadn't brought a flower to leave at his grave. A flower would never be able to convey the hurt and loss she felt right now, a flower on the grave of her husband wouldn't help anything. It wouldn't make anyone feel any better. What she needed was him. Elizabeth turned and looked at the clear bay, a tears rolled down her cheek as she remembered the days she spent out on the sea, the times she had sailed with William and again her wedding day. Suddenly the realisation hit her. Suddenly the shock subsided and the realization of her life was exposed. She was a twenty four year old widow. She was alone in a huge cold world. Her father and mother was dead. Her father-in-law was out at sea and a captain. Any family she had was long gone, or out of reach and all her other friends were long gone, married with families of their own far away. She was alone, she had no one to support her, the support the baby. She promised William she would be aright, she would raise the child by herself but suddenly when it actually happened, when he had died her confidence died along with him. Elizabeth turned, ready to go back to her lonely little house, nearly ready to end her life, when she stopped suddenly. There was someone in the graveyard, standing over William's grave. She thought everyone had left but suddenly tears filled her eyes. She knew that figure all to well. The weathered dark blue coat, the brown leather Tri-hat in his hand, the thick brown hair hanging down his shoulders and the deep brown eyes. The second her eyes fell on him her heart wrenched. _Why was he always there when she had no one? How did he know when she really needed someone? And why did he seem like her guardian angel? Why... how did he get her so fast? And _why _was he here?_

Her heart pained as she watched him, standing, unmoved, beside William's grave. His hand was gently resting on the gravestone and she could see his face was solemn. She stood there watching him until he slowly walked away from the grave after muttering a few quiet words and out of the small fenced in graveyard where he stopped and looked at Elizabeth. Both people were drenched in rain. Jack looked up at her sadly, his hat still just hanging limp in his hand, his face and hair soaked. His eyes were squinted from the rain and the kholl around his eyes were smudged slightly. But it was him. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she took a step forward, and slowly another. Until a moment later she was in the strong arms of the pirate. They held each other tightly for several minutes until Jack pulled back and looked at her, as he wiped the tears off her cheeks even though they were invisible in the rain.

"I'm here luv, you don't have to worry anymore." He whispered.

Elizabeth's lip quivered as she looked at his sad eyes as well. "Why are you here? There's nothing for you here, the navy will find you on land..."

"I promised 'im. I wasn't about to go back on me word luv, especially me word to him." he replied softly.

"Your word?" Elizabeth asked, her nose and eyes burning again at the thought of it.

Jack's jaw set as his eyes were dark and almost rimmed with tears, but I was impossible to tell with the rain drenching his complete person.

"Aye. I promised him I'd take care of things after he left. ... I promised I'd take care of you."

Elizabeth couldn't stand it another minute. She had prayed and begged to be helped and for William to take care of her. Little did she know he had already made sure she would be alright.

"When did he...?"

"He sent me a letter early in the spring. I came as fast as I could... but I wasn't... fast enough. He wanted to make sure you'd be cared for after he died, so I swore I'd care for ye. I swore I'd take care of ye and make sure you weren't alone. I swore I'd protect you. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you from the hurt luv."

Ears rolled down her cheeks. Jack pulled her back to him and hugged her, lowering his head into her shoulder sheltering her from the rain as best he could Elizabeth cried into his shoulder, holding him tightly.

"He was my husband Jack. I'll always miss him. I loved him so much."

"I know you did luv. But he wouldn't want you to be sad all you're life."

"How can I?"

"I'll help you luv, don't worry."

"But... I'm pregnant Jack."

"I know luv."

"You don't care?"

"It doesn't matter to me luv. I promised I'd take care of the babe too. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're a Pirate, I didn't think you liked children."

Jack smiled sadly as he pushed a lock of wet hair off Elizabeth's ivory brow. His heart paining to see her like this now, so sad, so thin and frail.

"Well then luv it's a good thing I'm back, you don't seem to know me at all."

"I'll never forget him Jack."

"None of us will."

Elizabeth pulled back and looked to the little graveyard and to the grave of her loving husband. Jack watched her. He slipped his hand into hers and she squeezed it before she turned and faced him.

"I told Will I'd take you away from here. You're part of me crew again if you want to be luv. I'll take you anywhere you want to go... you don't have to worry luv, I'll protect you and the babe you just have to let me."

Elizabeth looked at him, her fears of being alone slowly wanting to melt away. She still was heartbroken and sad but she was no longer alone. William had in fact taken care of her in ways she had never thought of before. Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"I'm going to name the baby William."

Jack smiled softly. "He'd be honoured luv."

"I miss him Jack." She whispered tears brimming her eyes again.

Jack wiped the tears away gently.

"I know you do luv. And you'll na're forget 'im but the hurt will slowly fade away."

"How do you know?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv." he smiled softly, his heart still paining with just the thought of how much agony she must have endured these past months and then days. Even moments of her in pain cause Jack to feel remorse for not being here fast enough to hold her, clear her tears away or even say goodbye to the boy.

"You na're argue with me."

"Now come on luv. What do you say? Are you ready to make the lad proud?"

Elizabeth looked back to the graveyard. "Can I have a minute?"

Jack's eyes were sad. "Take as long as you need. I'll wait for ye at the gate."

Elizabeth lowered her head and slipped her hand out of his. Walking to William's grave again she knelt before it.

"Thank you William." She whispered. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

She then stood and looked at the simple but beautiful grave stone with his name, birth date and the date of his death with the words. Loving husband and son. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I miss you so much." She whispered as the tears glided silently down here cheeks. "...But until we meet again... goodbye my love."

She turned back to Jack now and gave him a shallow nod, walking towards him she wiped the tears from her cheeks. Jack watched her sadly, she stopped at the gate and looked up at him, her eyes still misty with tears. After dropping his warm coat around her shoulders he opened his arms to her and she walked right to them without hesitation. Jack turned her towards the hill leading away from the graveyard, his arm still around her while they walked away.

"The men can't wait to see you again luv."

Elizabeth smiled softly remembering the old days. She was once again going to be roaming the seas with a crew of pirates, the only thing missing would be William at her side. Then again she would have his child with her, which would help. And she had her memories, she would never forget him, she couldn't. Her beloved husband would be with her always and she was glad.


End file.
